


Chi lo fa a capodanno...

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Ryo, Kaori, e la fine dell'anno...a letto. Più o meno.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 5





	Chi lo fa a capodanno...

Dopo il bacio bollente ricevuto da Kaori, con un sorrisetto malandrino sulle labbra, Ryo si staccò dalla rossa, prendendo tuttavia la manina delicata di lei nella sua; scattante, prese a percorrere le scale, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a controllare che non ci fosse nessuno che potesse intercettarli o disturbarli. 

Quatto, quatto, entrò in camera di Kaori, senza mai lasciarla andare, immaginando che per delle tenere effusioni- non che i suoi pensieri avessero nulla di tenero, ma meglio farle credere che le sue intenzioni fossero abbastanza innocenti- fosse più adatta quella stanza rispetto ad una su cui facevano bella mostra di sé poster di Penthouse e Playboy. 

Ryo chiuse la porta a chiave, poi vi si appoggiò pigramente contro, incrociando braccia e caviglie, e le sorrise seducente- il genere di sorriso che a lei non aveva mai riservato, e che Kaori aspettava da quasi dieci anni. 

Kaori avvampò. Sentì il suo stomaco farsi pesante, avvertì le farfalle sbattere le loro flebili ali nel suo ventre, e iniziò ad avvertire una sensazione generale di calore, che tuttavia si concentrava nella sua intimità. Le si seccò la gola, le venne il fiato corto, ed avvertì il suo corpo traditore accendersi di desiderio. 

“Forse…” tentò, invano, di convincere entrambi, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. “Forse… dovremmo tornare dagli altri… la festa…”

“La festa andrà avanti anche senza di noi, Kaori. Ormai sono tutti ubriachi o presi dalle loro dolci metà.” Le disse, serio, alzando un braccio nella direzione della donna, come ad invitarla a raggiungerlo. “Fidati, nessuno si renderà conto che non ci siamo. E comunque, io preferisco di gran lunga la tua, di compagnia.”

Ingoiando a vuoto, Kaori eliminò la distanza tra di loro, passo dopo passo, quasi in automatico, e posò la mano in quella di Ryo; lui, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di lei, le sorrise, e prese a massaggiare la pelle delicata, disegnando cerchi sull’epidermide della sua donna. Era una cosa semplice, non c’era nulla di… di pornografico in quell’atto, eppure Kaori lo trovò così erotico che le faceva mancare il fiato, era come se fosse percorsa da una scossa elettrica. 

Conosceva quello sguardo- forse non lo aveva visto su Ryo, troppo depravato, troppo sciocco e maniaco nelle sue conquiste, volutamente, si rese conto – ma aveva letto abbastanza da sapere che quello era uno sguardo carico di desiderio. 

Sapeva dove sarebbero andati a finire. Perché l’avesse portata proprio lì. 

Lui la voleva. La desiderava. Lui. Ryo Saeba, lo stallone di Shinjuku, quello che lei, a suo dire, non sarebbe mai stata in grado di eccitare. Eppure…

Eppure. 

Quasi avesse avvertito il turbamento della giovane donna, Ryo la tirò a sé, sfruttando la mano che lei gli aveva offerto, e la fece sussultare. Kaori si trovò col seno schiacciato contro il petto di Ryo, i capezzoli che sfregavano contro il tessuto del reggiseno, indolenziti, talmente turgidi da farle male, nemmeno stessero andando a fuoco. 

E forse era così, perché lei si sentiva bruciare. Tutto di lei bruciava: il cuore che batteva pazzo, i polmoni che non riuscivano a respirare, le gote infuocate, il ventre che bruciava di desiderio, il suo sesso, che sembrava quasi… quasi palpitare di vita propria. Ryo socchiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a pieni polmoni, con un sorriso furbetto che la diceva tutta sulle sue intenzioni, e Kaori ebbe la quasi del tutto totale certezza che lui avesse potuto avvertire l’odore… l’odore del suo desiderio. Strinse le gambe, incrociandole, vergognandosi un po’ di quanto fosse bagnata, eccitata, chiedendosi se fosse normale, e avvertì il fastidio dell’intimo che così facendo premeva con forza sul suo sesso. 

Si morse le labbra, avvertendo il suo corpo avvampare, tremare, e, timida e spaurita, alzò gli occhi verso Ryo, che continuava a fissarla con quello sguardo magnetico. Sgranò gli occhi, avvertendo quelle sensazioni moltiplicate per dieci, cento volte, e si maledisse… non era possibile. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva essere sull’orlo dell’orgasmo semplicemente guardandolo! 

“Stai tranquilla, Kaori…” Ryo sospirò, con una bassa voce roca, carica di sensualità. Con la mano che non stringeva la sua la afferrò per la spalla, artigliandola, stringendola con forza e decisione, e la attirò a sé ancora di più, bacino contro bacino; abbassò il capo, le sue labbra iniziarono a mordicchiarle il collo, e lei, istintivamente, chiuse gli occhi, sospirando, appoggiandosi pienamente a lui. Sentiva il suo membro, duro e possente, premere contro il ruvido tessuto dei jeans, bramando di conquistare il suo corpo di vergine. “Vedi? Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel desiderio… anche io….” Le disse, mordendole il lobo dell’orecchio, prima di leccarlo quasi avesse voluto alleviare quel piacevolissimo fastidio, mentre lei sospirava languida e si strusciava, forse involontariamente, ma guidata dall’istinto e da anni di desiderio represso, contro Ryo. “Anche io ti voglio, Kaori, tanto, tanto…”

Sorrise, e discese di nuovo su di lei, dandole un altro bacetto sulle labbra che la fece emozionare, e Kaori ridacchiò, sentendosi per la prima volta come una ragazzina innamorata. Aprì bene le orecchie per essere certa che nessuno fosse fuori dalla stanza, e che non rischiassero di essere sentiti, ma la musica era così forte che, avessero anche sparato nel bel mezzo del salotto, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. 

La rossa si mise sulla punta dei delicati piedini, che quella sera, in via del tutto eccezionale, calzavano delle molto accattivanti scarpe di vernice fluo con un tacco che ben si addicevano alle lunghe gambe affusolate di quella fresca bellezza, e, allacciandogli le braccia al collo, lo baciò, languida; era una bacio lento, come se si volessero scoprire, timidi, non aveva nulla né di furioso né di lussurioso, era solo… languido, pieno di amore. 

Prese a giocare con i capelli di Ryo, affondandovi le dita dentro- una cosa che aveva sempre desiderato fare, dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto e aveva deciso che con un uomo così, lei avrebbe potuto finalmente sentirsi donna- e lui, stringendola per la vita, mugolò nel bacio, desiderando ardentemente renderlo più feroce ed aggressivo, voleva nutrirsi, bersi di lei, prendere tutto da quella dea che gli si offriva, come lui ora si offriva a lei sull’altare sacrificale della passione.

Posando le mani su quei glutei che erano sodi proprio come aveva sempre immaginato, impastandoli per bene e con gusto, la sollevò, senza mai smettere di baciarla, facendola squittire- e contro le sue labbra, quella sensazione era a dir poco conturbante- e fece per andare verso il letto, ma lo considerò troppo lontano, davvero, e poi… un letto? Non sarebbe mai stato così banale, lui. Non lui, lo stallone di Shinjuku, non con Kaori, che lo aveva atteso per donarsi a lui e lui solo… decisamente, la sua bella si meritava qualcosina di meglio del missionario, di più piccante e divertente, come prima volta. 

Gli occhi gli ricaddero sulla piccola scrivania, e la fece sedere sul bordo del tavolino bianco dell’IKEA, e, portandole una mano al viso, riprese a baciarla, con dedizione; la sua lingua uscì alla scoperta della bocca della sua amata, e mappò quell’ardente bocca secca che sembrava bruciare per lui, mentre lei aveva ancora una mano nei capelli, e con l’altra si teneva alla camicia di Ryo, con una tale energia che lui temette che avrebbe finito con lo strappare il tessuto del capo che l’uomo possedeva ormai da tempo immemore. 

“Ho tanta voglia di giocare con te, Kaori…” ansimò, tra un bacio e l’altro, incapace di lasciarla troppo a lungo, muovendosi tra bocca collo guance viso collo viso bocca senza mai fermarsi. “Lo vuoi anche tu?”

Ryo ingoiò, leggermente terrorizzato. La voleva, e lei lo voleva, ma ne era sicura? Si sentiva pronta a quel passo? Se la donna avesse avuto anche solo un attimo di esitazione, un minimo dubbio, avrebbe desistito, scegliendo la via di un lento corteggiamento, ma se la leggeva come lui solo sapeva fare, allora.. allora… ma voleva esserne certo, al 100%.

Come risposta, Kaori lo baciò di nuovo, e fece scorrere la mano che aveva sul petto di Ryo verso il basso, fino a che non raggiunse il turgido rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo attraverso il tessuto, facendolo ringhiare con la forza della passione che troppo a lungo Ryo aveva tenuto nascosta. Incapace di resistere oltre, Ryo sollevò la gonna che Kaori aveva indosso, e, mentre continuava a baciarla- non si sarebbe staccato da quelle labbra, mai più, a meno che non fosse stato per assaporare il suo dolce nettare o per mordicchiare quella pelle di pesca- fu deliziato dalla frenesia di lei, che tra sospiri e mugolii di piacere, iniziò a lavorare con la fibbia della cintura, mordendo con forza per la frustrazione il labbro di Ryo, fino a farlo sanguinare, quando non riuscì a liberarlo dalla prigione dei pantaloni. 

“Oh!” Saltò su, nervosa ed imbarazzata, scostandosi da lui. “Io… mi spiace, non so cosa…”

Lui la guardò, famelico, passandosi la lingua sul morso, gli occhi erano infuocati, le pupille dilatate, e mentre lo faceva, lentamente, prese a slacciare la cintura, abbassò la zip con un suono sordo che risuonò nella stanza, e con un sospiro di puro piacere godurioso, cercò nei boxer neri dall’elastico verde il proprio sesso, e si sfiorò, accarezzando con il pollice la punta grondante del suo pene. A Kaori mancò il respiro, il suo cuore cessò di battere quando si rese conto che quel gesto lo aveva eccitato ancora di più. Senza attendere oltre, lui si gettò di nuovo su di lei, e dimentico di tatto o gentilezza, ascoltando solo la frenetica voce del bisogno, della lussuria, Ryo scostò di lato le mutandine. Le sue labbra andarono al collo, che succhiò, deciso, che morse lasciando il chiaro segno della sua indentatura per marchiarla come sua agli occhi di chiunque avesse osato da quel momento alzare lo sguardo su di lei. Con poca o nessuna eleganza e maestria, neofita nell’arte amatoria, Kaori si tolse dalla testa il maglioncino, mentre Ryo le abbassava  _con i denti_ le coppe del reggiseno di pizzo color verde acqua, andando a leccare quella pelle chiarissima ad occhi chiusi. Si avvicinava sempre di più al capezzolo, eppure sembrava volerlo evitare volutamente, con estrema frustrazione della donna, il profumo dei cui umori riempiva la stanza.

Rise, Ryo, libero e felice, rendendosi per la prima volta conto che il sesso poteva essere non solo piacere ma divertimento, un divertimento ben diverso dall’atto meccanico a cui troppo a lungo si era dedicato, un divertimento dell’animo, dell’essere, un piacere ancora più profondo del mero esercizio fisico. 

Armeggiò con la mano destra, abbassando boxer e pantaloni quel poco che bastava per dare al suo membro libertà di manovra, e Kaori, timida, abbassò lo sguardo, desiderosa di scoprire quella nuova parte della sua vita, eppure incerta, quasi spaventata… crescendo, le era stato insegnato che il sesso era qualcosa di sporco, in famiglia nessuno le aveva mai parlato di educazione sessuale o altro e vivendo con Ryo, assistendo solo alla depravazione, al suo cieco bisogno di avere un corpo femminile sotto al suo ad ogni costo, non aveva avuto metri di paragone. 

Come avesse avvertito questa esitazione nella donna, Ryo rallentò il ritmo, ingoiando a vuoto. Si appoggiò contro di lei, fronte contro fronte, ad occhi chiusi, inspirando delicatamente il profumo unico di Kaori e sorridendo lieve, mentre le guance gli si arrossavano lievemente. 

“Scusa, sono stato un po’… ehm… ho corso un po’ troppo, eh?” le diede un bacio sulla punta del naso, una delle cose più dolci che qualcuno avesse mai fatto, e a Kaori morì il respiro in gola e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Un semplice sguardo, un semplice gesto, l’avevano riempita a tal punto di un senso di pace e sicurezza che la sua mente non aveva potuto fare a meno di viaggiare indietro nel tempo, a quando, oltre dieci anni prima, lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta e Ryo l’aveva portata in spalla. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, nascondendo il viso nella camicia, sporcandola di lacrime e trucco, e singhiozzò lieve, commossa, mandandolo in iperventilazione e crisi. “Ma che… Kaori, ti ho fatto male? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Che succede? Perché piangi?” Le chiese tutto d’un fiato. 

“Ti amo così tanto…” gli singhiozzò nella camicia, eppure, le sue parole furono chiare.

Ryo aprì la bocca per replicare, ma non ci riuscì; non era perché non la amasse- ormai lo sapeva da tempo- ma perché, semplicemente, non aveva mai detto quelle parole a nessuno prima di allora, e temeva che, avesse parlato in quel momento, Kaori avrebbe potuto pensare che le avesse sussurrate lì, allora, solo per portarla a letto. 

Ma se non poteva dirglielo a parole… glielo avrebbe fatto capire coi fatti. 

Le sollevò il viso, arrossato, sfiorandole delicatamente il mento, e discese su di lei, lieve; stringendola con tutta la sua forza, tutto il suo bisogno di sentirla così vicina da essere quasi una parte di lui, Ryo la sfiorò con le labbra, un tocco così delicato che sembrava quasi impalpabile, come se lui si stesse limitando a soffiare, respirare lieve su di lei. La fronte, il naso, gli occhi socchiusi, le gote, quelle deliziose labbra di pesca, tutto il suo viso subì, più e più volte, quel paradisiaco trattamento, che lasciò Kaori ad occhi e labbra socchiusi.

Cingendole la vita con un braccio- era così delicata e piccola che gli bastava un solo braccio per farlo- Ryo mosse una mano, ed andò a sfiorare la sua eccitata femminilità. Kaori si morse le labbra mentre lui passava il polpastrello sopra le labbra bagnate e gonfie, e a malapena trattenne un sussulto di piacere. Sorrise soddisfatto, l’uomo, fiero di avere un tale ascendente su quella creatura angelica, e si fece più coraggioso, decise che era il momento di osare un po’ di più, ma senza esagerare; prese a premere col tenar il clitoride duro, mentre affondava leggermente con un dito dentro di lei, stringendo i denti mentre si guardava impadronirsi di Kaori come aveva sempre sognato di fare. Il suo fu un assalto delicato, quasi un mero tentativo di testare le acque e verificare le reazioni Kaori; quando la vide sciogliersi come neve al sole tra le sue braccia, sospirando languida, e muovere il bacino per rincorrere il piacere e spronarlo a muoversi, Ryo prese a premere con maggiore intensità sul bottone del piacere, e mentre gli umori del sesso di Kaori gli infradiciavano il polsino, aggiunse un ulteriore dito al suo sensuale attacco, e li mosse con maggiore forza, maggiore velocità, andando in profondità, tastandola, sfiorando il suo caldo e accogliente interno alla ricerca di quel punto magico che l’avrebbe portata alla vetta del piacere.

Ryo la guardava, stregato, stringersi a lui, il corpo irrigidito, il respiro corto, gli conficcava attraverso la logora camicia le unghie nella carne, e la cosa lo eccitò come poche altre al mondo; mordendosi le labbra, e tenendo sempre gli occhi aperti per non perdere nemmeno un attimo di quello spettacolo, le fece allargare le gambe col ginocchio, e si premette contro una delle cosce di Kaori, quasi cavalcandola, strofinandosi contro di lei, mimando gli affondi che presto avrebbe compiuto nella sua carne arrendevole. 

Kaori socchiuse gli occhi, e lasciò ricadere il capo all’indietro, dando accesso al suo collo da cigno a Ryo, che subito ne approfitto e, sempre con gli occhi ben aperti, prese a leccare quella bella pelle delicata, a mordicchiarle il lobo. Avvertì Kaori contrarsi intorno alle dita che affondavano con velocità dentro di lei, e prese la decisione di metterla alla prova, di vedere fino a che punto la sua mentre potesse influire sul suo corpo, se davvero la sessualità femminile, il piacere, fosse una cosa tanto mentale quanto fisica. 

“L’hai mai fatto, Kaori?” le sussurrò, lascivo, fermando i movimenti della mano, e sollevando il tenar dal clitoride gonfio. Fece una lunga pausa, quando lei si immobilizzò, come congelata, tra le sue braccia. “Ti sei mai toccata così pensando a me?” 

Kaori non rispose, non a parole almeno, ma gli fece un sorrisino enigmatico, arrossendo timidamente, e sollevando un sopracciglio con espressione malandrina, Ryo capì al volo che la risposta era sì - gli sguardi erano il loro mezzo di comunicazione preferito, d'altronde - e la premiò riprendendo a muovere le due dita dentro di lei, e aggiungendone un terzo per spronarla con maggiore intensità verso il piacere.

Quando- finalmente!- trovò quel punto delizioso dentro di lei, Ryo si mosse con maestria, e non appena vide che Kaori stava aprendo la bocca, si gettò su di lei, divorò le sue labbra come un assetato che aveva finalmente trovato un’oasi dopo essersi smarrito nel deserto troppo a lungo, e soffocò con la sua lingua le grida di piacere di Kaori mentre lei si stringeva intorno alle sue dita, premendo la coscia contro l’erezione, pulsante ormai dolorosa, e lui si strusciava contro di lei, bagnandola, mentre lei continuava a contorcersi nelle sue braccia, cercando di arcuare la schiena, il corpo rigido, bollente, che andava a fuoco mentre si sentiva come andare in mille e mille pezzi nelle braccia di Ryo, morire per guardare tutto da fuori, come fosse un’esperienza ultraterrena, e venne, con forza, intensamente, come mai prima di allora, coprendo la mano di Ryo con gli umori del suo piacere.

Quando Ryo sentì che era tutto finito, si staccò da lei, ed entrambi col fiatone, Kaori appoggiò la guancia contro il ruvido tessuto della camicia, osservando con occhi languidi Ryo che liberava le dita dal suo corpo, e se le portava alla bocca, strofinandole sulle labbra prima di leccare, facendole l’occhiolino, tronfio e soddisfatto- però, con uno dei più bei sorrisi che Kaori avesse mai visto l’uomo fare.

“Ma lo sai che hai proprio un buon sapore?” Le disse, con tono semi-serio, perché, dopotutto, lui era così, quello era l’uomo di cui lei si era innamorato, e Ryo aveva l’impressione, se non la certezza, che troppa serietà l’avrebbe spiazzata, mettendola sul chi va là. 

Lei, però, in tutta risposta, si accoccolò ancora di più contro di lui, nascondendo nella scapola di Ryo il viso imporporato, e gli diede un leggero scappellotto sulla nuca. “Scemo.”

“Sì ma, sono il  _tuo_ scemo,” le disse, tutto soddisfatto, dandole dei bacetti sul viso, con l’espressione del gatto che si era appena pappato il bel canarino a cui dava la caccia da fin troppi anni. “E poi, ammettilo, a te piaccio così.”

Kaori non gli rispose, ma lo guardò con quegli occhioni da cerbiatta, grandi, resi ancora più magnetici dal trucco che Eriko l’aveva aiutata a fare quella sera, un filo leggerissimo di ombretto di un rosa poco più scuro della sua pelle, ma soprattutto kajal, matita e mascara per intensificare il suo sguardo, e sbattè le ciglia. Ryo sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e dopo un attimo di attenta riflessione, riprese a baciarla, calmo, tranquillo, quasi pigro, lento, come se avessero tutto il tempo a loro disposizione- ed effettivamente, era così, la festa stava continuando fuori da quella stanza, la musica andava a palla e nessuno sembrava essersi reso conto della loro scomparsa- davvero dei begli amici avevano!

Si baciarono a lungo, come due adolescenti alla prima cotta sul divano di casa, e mentre Ryo sfiorava con i ruvidi pollici la pelle delicata del fianco di Kaori, lei non aveva mai smesso di passargli le mani nei capelli, massaggiandogli lo scalpo; non riusciva a smettere, quella chioma leonina, nera, era stata a lungo una sua ossessione, aveva sognato per tanti, troppi anni di baciarlo mentre affondava le dita in quei capelli, ed adesso che poteva farlo le piacque così tanto, li trovò così soffici e folti che compiere quel gesto, sentirseli intorno alle dita, la fece mugolare di piacere, cosa che fece letteralmente  _ruggire_ Ryo intorno alla sua bocca risvegliando il suo appetito. 

Con Kaori aggrappata a lui nemmeno fosse un Koala, le braccia intorno al collo, che lo stringeva forte a sé, Ryo, senza mai staccare le labbra da lei, mosse le mani; una andò a torturare i seni, afferrandoli a coppa e stringendo, quasi a strizzarli, i capezzoli alternativamente, facendola gemere sulle sue labbra, facendole mordere la bocca dell’uomo a cui ora apparteneva anima e corpo; l’altra, tornò a cercare la femminilità nascosta di Kaori, ancora grondante piacere, ed affondò le dita in quel liquido, in quell’ambrosia, bagnandosi di lei. Kaori fece per chiedergli perché volesse di nuovo farlo, lamentarsi, supplicarlo di donarsi finalmente a lei, ma Ryo si limitò a sorriderle sulla bocca, prima di portare le dita al suo turgido sesso. Passò le dita infradiciate sul turgido membro, accarezzandosi sospirando, facendo sussultare lei di piacere ma soprattutto di voglia, e una volta che ebbe percorso una, due, tre volte la sua intera lunghezza, si avvicinò a quel succulento frutto fino ad allora proibito, ed iniziò a stuzzicarla con la punta del suo pene, titillandola. 

“Le tue gambe mi hanno sempre fatto impazzire….” Ammise, pensieroso, quasi tra sé e sé mentre, bacino contro bacino, faceva scorrere la mano sull’intera lunghezza di una delle cosce della rossa. “Mi fanno venire certi pensieri…” Sospirò, e Kaori lo guardò, languida, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli di Ryo. 

“Tipo?” gli chiese, pensando bene di rammentarsi di quel fatto, che sarebbe potuto tornarle utile in futuro, avessi mai dovuto sedurlo. 

“Tipo…” Sogghignò, facendola sussultare quando afferrò saldamente la coscia che stava tastando, allacciandosela alla vita. “Questo… e scommetto che con tutta l’aerobica che fai magari potrei anche…. Umm… sì, secondo me si può fare…”

“Eh?” Kaori lo guardò, un po’ stupita, un po’ curiosa, non certa di dove il “suo” stallone volesse andare a parare. Non era nemmeno certa di volerlo sapere, temeva cosa Ryo avrebbe potuto risponderle, se avesse osato porre ad alta voce quella domanda.

Lui non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo con quello sguardo malandrino, da gran seduttore, e afferrò con una presa ferrea la gamba di Kaori che ancora penzolava dal tavolo, e la sollevò, fino a portarsi la caviglia sulla spalla. In quella posizione, era completamente aperta a lui, le labbra del suo sesso erano a suo completa disposizione, pronte per l’assalto… Kaori lo vide, e arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo, ma Ryo la prese per il mento, e fece re-incontrare i loro occhi quando posò la fronte contro quella di lei. 

“No, Kaori….” La supplicò, con sguardo dolce ma carico di significati, profondo. “Non farlo. Non vergognarti. Non con me.” Le disse, e Kaori comprese al volo le sue parole, il suo cuore perse un battito e di nuovo sentì in lei forte il desiderio di piangere di commozione: le stava dicendo che con lei, sarebbe sempre stato diverso, che loro avrebbero sempre fatto l’amore.

Kaori riprese a baciarlo, una mano nei capelli di Ryo, l’altra appoggiata alla scrivania per sorreggersi, e lui affondò in lei, deciso, stringendo i denti, e sospirò, rimanendo un attimo immobile, una volta che fu in lei completamente, sia per mantenere il controllo, sia per dare a lei il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione, a quella novità.

Occhi negli occhi, respiro nel respiro, Ryo prese ad affondare in lei, muovendosi con fare controllato e lentamente, per assaporare ancora più intensamente la loro unione; la stringeva, accarezzava quasi con paura quella pelle delicata, quasi lei avesse potuto sparire come un alito di vento da un momento all’altro. La mani di Kaori gli aprirono la camicia, sbottonando lenta e tranquilla i bottoncini bianchi, e tracciò i contorni del corpo di Ryo con le punta delle dita, e baciò tutte le cicatrici che trovava, che vedeva, assaporandolo, inspirando il suo profumo di uomo, quel misto di muschio, whisky, polvere da sparo, caffè e sudore che era lui e solo lui.

Ryo le afferrò il mente e riprese a baciarla, pazzo di desiderio, i suoi affondi sempre più decisi, profondi, rapidi… Kaori lo stringeva con tale forza che stava affondando tacchi e unghie nella sua carne, graffiandolo, facendolo andare a fuoco…

Mordendole la bocca e facendola sanguinare, Ryo si immobilizzò dentro di lei, svuotandosi, la sensazione del seme di lui che scorreva dentro di lei, che la riempiva, che le scorreva lungo la gamba e cadeva a terra la accese di passione e, stringendo i denti, venne nuovamente, inarcando la schiena e urlò il suo nome, un attimo prima che Ryo le coprisse la bocca con la mano. Si guardarono un attimo, immobili, occhi sgranati, cuori che palpitavano, mentre tesero l’orecchio per essere certi che nessuno li avesse uditi, ma sembrava che i loro ospiti non gli avessero dato attenzione.

Sospirando di sollievo, Ryo le lasciò le caviglie, facendo ricadere le gambe che penzolavano dalla scrivania, e lui affondò il capo nel collo di lei, e prese a ridacchiare mentre lei giocherellava con la sua frangia.

“Come mai così contento?” gli domandò, con gli occhi brillanti. 

“Eh, è capodanno, Kaori, e lo sai come si dice….” Sghignazzò apertamente, mostrandole la sua espressione allupata. “Chi lo fa a capodanno, lo fa tutto l’anno… un anno intero con tante, tante coccole con la mia ragazza mokkori preferita!”

Digrignando i denti, Kaori richiamò a sé il suo fedele martello, e lo colpì. “Brutto idiota, assassino del romanticismo, rovini sempre tutto!” 

Nel salotto, Reika alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto quando avvertì le pareti vibrare, e Miki sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo... “Quel cretino, nemmeno a capodanno riesce a non farla arrabbiare!”


End file.
